Danny Phantom Breath
by GrimmXEchelonXShipperXNut
Summary: ONESHOT, I got the idea of this story from a music video I saw. So most of the credit goes to 2numagirls, without her video this story would never exsist. If you want the link, go to my profile page and it's right there RR and comment the video too


(_Hello everyone, I know...not another chapter of my story, and not even having ANYTHING to do with my other story. But this is a ONESHOT, and this whole story idea goes to 2numagirls To Tell you the truth, it's not even a story from her, it's actually a music video._

got this WHOLE story idea from HER music video so this whole story and the credit for this thing goes to her...I just simply took the idea and turned it into a one shot, so, watch the video and then read the story, or read the story then watch the video..either way, you'll get the idea...but when you send a review, don't just give me the credit...when you watch the video, leave a comment for 2numagirls because without her video and story thing, this story would have NEVER exsisted.

_So, anyway, enjoy ((I know it seems rushed, but that's how it is))_

_--------------------------_

Danny leaned forward and he took a hold of Sam's hand. "If we make it through this..."

"You mean WHEN we make it through this."

Danny blinked looking to Sam, then he smiled softly.

"When...we make it through this. I..I have a few things I need to talk to you about."

Sam smiled softly looking over. "I think I'd be willing to listen, and, no matter how this thing ends this whole ride we've been on together, I wouldn't change it for the world...not one bit."

As she took a hold of his hands, Danny pulled away and he grabbed a hold of her shoulders. "Me neither, I..." Before he could say anymore, Sam placed a soft kiss on his cheek then looked down sadly. Seeing this, Danny placed his finger under her chin and he made her face him and he kissed her softly on the lips, and she kissed him back. After a minute, the two stopped and they shared a warm smile, then Danny flew off to once again save the day.

------

After a few hours, Danny came to a stop and he hovered there over the now frozen Amity Park looking around cautiously, as everything was quiet and no one was around.

"Where the HECK is everybody?"

Suddenly, out of no were, Danny was sent flying but before he could hit the ground, a vine wrapped around his leg and hung him upside down.

"Hello there Danny, having fun?"

Danny blinked in confusion at the voice and as he looked around looking for the source he saw no one, but before he could continue to look he was slammed hard into the ground, and he instantly fell through the ice as it cracked apart. As Danny floated there motionless, he began to squirm around, then he blinked and looked around quietly then he swam up to the shore and he pulled himself through the hole, and he took a deep breath, coughing for air. As he pulled himself up, he looked up slowly and suddenly he gasped and slowly coming out of the shadows was none other then.

"Sam!?"

With eyes glowing a ghostly green, Sam smirked evilly as she hovered there, vines surrounding her body, swaying softly waiting for a command.

"Danny...it's good to see you, come...I'd like to show you something."

As Sam walked away, Danny stood slowly and he blinked in confusion watching her, then he flew after her. As she came to a stop, Danny landed next to her and he gasped seeing the WHOLE town standing in the middle of a vine cage.

"Our friends? Our FAMILES!?" Danny glared some and he turned and looked over to Sam. "What are you doing?"

With a wave of her hand, vines popped out from under the ice and they wrapped themselves tightly around Danny and they pulled him slowly towards the ground as he began to struggle. "Sam...I don't get it, just a moment ago you were ok...how did you get possessed so fast, who did this!?" As Danny continued struggling, he closed his eyes tightly and then they quickly shot open and they were now glowing blue. "Don't give up so easily Sam...wake up, please...don't let them win...remember our friendship!!"

Sam blinked some watching, then her eyes went wide.

_Danny raised his hand slowly as he stood there invicable. "Sam I..." Before he could say anymore, Sam placed her hand in his..knowing Danny was right there infront of her, even though others saw nothing. "Don't worry Danny...you don't need to apologies, I know you care..." _

As Sam came back into reality, Danny quickly snapped the vines surrounding him then he spread his arms out and a blue shockwave flew out of him, destorying all the vines and sending Sam flying. After the shockwave vanished, Danny dropped down to the ground and he placed his hand over his eyes but then he was once again lifted off the ground by vines, and a low groan was suddenly heard from under forming vines.

Sam slowly rised up from the ground, vines once again surrounding her and as she hovered in the air, she waved her hands up and down, leaning her head far to the side the look of confusion, in her still glowing green eyes.

Danny looked around some, then he went intangable and the vines fell then he flew into the air, and he became solid again. "Sam?" As he looked around, Sam flew up infront of him, her arms now stretched out from her sides and she smirked evilly.

"Join us Danny..."

Quickly she threw her hands towards Danny and vines flew at him quickly, slamming into him hard, and sending him flying. As Danny dropped to the ground, he reverted back into Fenton and he weakly looked up to Sam, as she slowly made his way towards her. "Sam...if I fight you, I will end up killing you.." and with those words, Danny painfully pushed himself up and in a flash he flew at Sam and he slammed into her hard, placing his hands on her stomach and sending a small ecto beam into her and as the two fell back, Sam's eyes flashed back to normal...and the vines vanished and as she looked, Danny had her in a bridal hold and he was flying down to safety.

After the two landed, Danny placed Sam down on her feet and he looked to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" As she said this, she smiled softly.

--------------------

Danny walked around Amity Park quietly, everything now back to normal, and he looked around confused. "Sam...Sam?, Where are you?" As he continued looking around, he came to an alley and he slowly walked down it and as he made it to the end, he gasped spotting Sam kissing Gregory. Danny watched in shock, then he looked away quickly.

_"Sam...If I fight you, I will end up killing you..."_

With that, he looked down sadly.

------

As night time fell over Amity Park, Danny sped through the sky quickly, fighting off the daily ghost but this time he was doing it differently...

Danny quickly grabbed a hold of one ghost and he twirled quickly, knocking three away from him.

...He was fighting alone, with no Tucker nor Sam.

Down the road, Sam stared dreamly out the window...the kiss running through her head like a movie stuck on repeat, but that soon left her mind when she saw Danny fighting ghost.

"Danny!"

Quickly she left the house, determination and worry falling over her. After she finally made it to were Danny was fighting, she quickly raised her own Fenton Thermos, and she sucked in a ghost and Danny turned and looked over, then he glared angerly.

"Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?"

Sam blinked some, then she gasped.

_Sam slowly opened her eyes as she continued kissing Gregory, and out of the corner of her right eye she caught a glimpse of black hair and before she could pull away, Gregory pulled her closer as he continued kissing her. _

"Wait, Danny it isn't what you think, We can talk about this..."

"No Sam, it is exactly what I think and...I'm sorry."

As Danny turned to fight off another ghost, he was suddenly grabbed by the head and an electric current traveled through his body and he screamed out in an ear-piercing scream, and then quickly he was dropped and before he could react to what just had happened, he was stabbed in the side and he gave out another scream. As he dropped down to the ground, he pushed himself to his feet and he pulled his hand from his side and he looked down to the ecto-plasmic blood and before he or Sam could even react, he was flung into the air by another ghost and an stronger electrical current flew out through his body, and he once again screamed out. After the shock died down, Danny dropped to the ground and he lay there motionless and instantly Sam ran over and dropped at his side.

"Danny!"

Seeing her, Danny looked up and he reached out to her slowly and he screamed out once more as his hands were shocked from touching her.

"No, Dang it!!"

Quickly, Danny jumped to his feet and he growled angerly, then he looked down to Sam. "I'll be back alright?" With that he jumped into the air and he speeded off towards the other ghost, but before he got far he stopped and turned and smiled down to Sam.

"Ya know...I can't imagine my life without you."

...and with those words, he flew off towards the ghost and he began to fight them off, one by one.

As time went on, Sam watched with worry and concern, and suddenly Danny came falling from the sky and he hit the ground hard, and he lay there motionless, as he became Fenton...now beaten, bruised, and cut up.

Sam quickly ran over and she dropped down at his side and she placed her hand on his stomach, and as she opened her mouth to say something, Danny opened his eyes half way and he smiled softly and without a word, he placed his hands on hers then he closed his eyes...and nothing more happened. Sam watched sadly, then she shook her head looking away.

"No...you can't be!"

------------------------

When the next day rolled around, Sam wandered aimlessly through Amity Park.

_Danny stopped and he turned and smiled down at Sam._ _"Ya know...I can't imagine my life without you." _

Sam sighed sadly as she remembered those last words, then she closed her eyes sadly.

_Danny smiled softly as Sam smiled back, and the two leaned close and they took each others hand and stood there, smiling lovingly to each other._

...After an hour of aimless walking she came up to a high bridge and she looked down off the high edge, and she sighed sadly, then she looked to the side looking down the road towards "Fenton Works" then an angered look came over her

"I can't abandon Danny!!" ...

and with that, she looked down and she jumped off the bridge...to her death.

(_Well, there's my ONESHOT, I hope you enjoyed it and as I said above..._

_All the credit does not belong to me, half of it goes to 2numagirls As I said before, watch the video and leave her a comment..cause like above, without her video...this story wouldn't even exsist)_


End file.
